


Beast Boy is in Heat

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Big Areolae, Big Balls, Big Pussy, Big nipples, Blowjobs, Bubblebutt, Explosive Orgasm, F/M, French Fuck, Gooey Precum, Hentai, Horse cock, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple sexual positions, Muscle Pecs, Muscles, Muscular Body, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oneshot, PWP, Sluts, Veiny, big boobs, heat - Freeform, sweaty, wet pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: Beast Boy is suffering from the monstrous effects of animal heat and nobody better to help him in this delicious problem than Raven.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Beast Boy is in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I also write hentai... but BBxRae must be my only favorite heterosexual shipp...

Today was a quiet night at the Titan Tower. No crime going on in the city, no nut trying to destroy everything around him. In fact, everything was at peace for Jump City and the peace was so great that tonight Starfire had the brilliant idea of celebrating this peace at some good party that was happening in the city. Robin and Cyborg loved the idea of the alien friend, however Raven preferred to enjoy this tranquility in the tower and Beast Boy politely declined saying that he was not in the mood to attend any party tonight.

Then, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg left on the T-Car for the first liveliest nightclub they could find in the city. Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy remained together and alone at the Titan Tower, which in fact could be a big problem.  
The real reason Beast Boy refused to celebrate all that peace was biological - and hormonal. What happened to the green boy was critical and that he was having to face in every possible way without asking for help from anyone, after all that would be too embarrassing.

Beast Boy was in heat. It was to be expected that a mutant boy who was able to transform into various types of animals would go through heat. Decidedly, Beast Boy did not believe that he was in a "mating season", even though he was part human. In the beginning, the situation was manageable. The green boy was excited a few times a week and had to masturbate so that he could relieve his lust, but as the days went on, Beast Boy's heat began to gain more and more epic and powerful proportions.  
The poor green boy was now getting terribly excited three times a day every week. The excitement was so great that the Beast Boy's cock increased in size and became much larger than it should have, and for some mysterious reason the excited young titan lost control of his powers and his human green dick took the form of a colossal dick. A green horse that was capable of enjoying endless gallons of thick, hot sperm.

The situation was getting maddening. Beast Boy used to get very sweaty and very hot, he stripped off all his clothes and started having sex with all the objects and toys in his room that had a hole in which he could stick his huge dick and fuck for hours on end until you come furiously. For the past five days, Beast Boy has avoided leaving his room, as he was almost always excited and could not wear his black and pink uniform that was so tight on his immensely excited body.  
But tonight his stomach decided to go hungry just when Beast Boy was extremely excited. He had no choice. His transformational powers weren't working well, so he couldn't transform himself into an animal to disguise his huge titanium hard erection. Starving was out of the question. At this point the green boy decided to take a chance.

Even though he was sweating and his body was hot, Beast Boy put on his uniform completely and left his room. The trick he had used to hide his huge erection was duct tape. He had tied his huge horse dick to his left leg with a lot of tape and now it looked like Beast Boy had one leg thicker than the other.  
Upon arriving at the operating room, where all the titans were gathered, Beast Boy only turned white as a sheet when he saw Raven sitting at the kitchen counter drinking tea and reading one of her books. The violet-haired girl didn't even seem to have noticed that the green boy had appeared in the room, so Beast Boy tried to be as quiet and cautious as possible, and went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

The moment Beast Boy passed by Raven, she soon felt that there was something wrong with him. Raven's powers have always been far greater than the powers of all the other titans, so she quickly felt a strange stirring in Beast Boy that made her lift her violet eyes from the pages of her book and look at the green boy who walked from one strange way around the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked curiously.  
Beast Boy swallowed when he opened the refrigerator in search of tofu.  
-Of course! -He replied and looked at her with a nervous smile.-Everything is great! Everything is wonderful! No criminals. No villains. No lust.  
"What?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
-Forget it! -Beast Boy laughed and turned his attention inside the refrigerator.

Now the situation was getting a little more difficult. Raven was a beautiful and attractive girl too. Beast Boy had already spent long minutes admiring the violet-haired girl without her noticing. The beautiful face with full lips and the violet eyes as bright as amethysts. Her boobs were so big and round that they looked deliciously tight in her black leotard. She also had an overly sexy ass and her long legs that were always exposed were so beautiful, thick and soft that Beast Boy had a great desire to get his hands on everything.

While the green boy took his tofu out of the fridge, the violet-haired girl kept looking at him as if he were perceiving something strange. Beast Boy walked slowly and half limp towards the stove, he held a frying pan and spatula in his left hand and his bowl full of tofu in his right hand. His plan was to make a tofu omelet very quickly and run back to his room.  
But Raven's curious gaze was intense on Beast Boy's hot body, he was feeling her eyes on him at the same time that erotic images started to appear in the green boy's mind. When Beast Boy was extremely aroused, he used to think of Raven to masturbate and now his mind was out of control and he could only think of his totally naked friend with her sensual body covered in lubricant and spreading her legs to show her very hot pussy and terribly wet.

As Beast Boy struggled against his own mind and put the tofu to fry in a skillet over high heat, Raven began to notice strange and curious details in his green friend. First, she noticed beads of sweat rolling down his green face. After that, she realized that he was walking in a strange way as if he had been injured between his legs. Finally, Raven realized the last thing Beast Boy wanted her to notice.

-Beast Boy? -Raven closed his book in his hands.-Am I going crazy ... or is your left leg much bigger than your right leg?  
-Ah, Raven ...- Beast Boy smiled nervously. -That's not ...

Suddenly, the worst happens.  
Beast Boy's tight uniform starts to tear off his left leg and then an extremely thick, long, rock-hard horse dick leaps for freedom in a frighteningly monstrous erection that was 37 inches long.  
Raven dropped her book on the counter and her violet eyes widened immensely. Beast Boy was paralyzed and his face was totally red like a big tomato, he looked at his colossal horse dick and was startled to realize that the dick was much bigger than usual.

Beast Boy's horse dick was extremely thick and plump with dilated veins that covered almost the entire length of the green penis monster. Its giant, green glans was covered with precum that dripped nonstop like a drip on the ceiling. And to top it off, the Beast Boy balls were also much bigger than before and now they looked like two green, giant and very heavy melons hanging between the green boy's muscular thighs.

The silence went on for a few moments. The tofu continued to fry in the pan until it started to burn at some point. Nobody said anything.  
Then, Beast Boy looked at Raven and bit his lower lip hard.

-Raven ...-he whispered shyly. -Please ... don't kill me for this ... I'm just horny ... this will pass. I just have to fuck something with a really big hole that fits all of that and ...  
"Shut up," Raven replied sharply.  
Beast Boy fell silent immediately. He knew he would now be severely punished for being so perverted.

Slowly, Raven got up from his chair and walked to the kitchen. Beast Boy just watched that girl with violet hair so beautiful and sensual getting closer and closer to him. Her scent was enough to make his huge cock throb twice as much, or triple with excitement. It was a delicious scent of lavender and cinnamon.  
Raven stopped beside Beast Boy and looked at him seriously.

-I know you must find me very introspective and lifeless.-Raven whispered fondly.-But what you don't know is that I know very well how to please someone ...  
-What ...? - Beast Boy was totally confused.

Suddenly, Raven smiled. A tender, sensual and provocative smile. She approached him and touched his green, sweaty face with her hand. In an instant, Raven kissed Beast Boy on the mouth. A slow, loving, hot, wet kiss that lasted a few moments.  
That kiss only made Beast Boy even more excited and his giant cock throbbed and started to grow again. This time, the 37-inch horse dick ended up growing to 41 inches and was even thicker with more dilated and pulsating veins, the huge glans soaked in precum and the bigger and heavier balls like big watermelons.

Raven kissed Beast Boy very slowly. Their tongues licked and their lips sucked tenderly. Her right hand was on his left shoulder while her left hand caressed his jaw without caring about the slow-running sweat. As they kissed passionately, Raven moved his left hand down Beast Boy's neck and stopped at his chest.  
Because of the extremely tight uniform, Beast Boy's hard, horny nipples were marking the black and pink fabric. In a malicious and sassy way, Raven rubbed his right nipple with her fingers. The green boy moaned with pleasure and his cock grew again to reach 45 inches in length and his cock looked like it was about to explode like the power of an atomic bomb.  
Then, Raven twisted Beast Boy's hard nipple with her fingers over his uniform and the poor green boy screamed instantly.

-Raven! Raven! -Beast Boy whimpered and groaned.-Don't do that! My dick will explode!  
-Garfield ...- Raven whispered sensually.-Or rather ... Gar ... be quiet ... and let me help you with your clothes ...

Beast Boy looked at Raven and noticed that her violet eyes filled with a strong white light. At the same time, cold black energy covered Beast Boy's body from neck to foot and in just one second the entire green boy's uniform had been torn into a thousand pieces, including his gloves and boots.

-Raven! -Beast Boy screamed and was extremely flushed when he realized his total nakedness.

At that moment, Raven decided to admire Beast Boy's body. She had never seen him without that tight uniform, but she could see that his green friend had a very sensual body.  
Beast Boy's shoulders were very solid and his back was well toned. His chest was muscular and strong with slightly larger nipples a darker shade of green than his skin. He also had a very muscular abdomen with six well-shaped sections. His arms were very strong and muscular, but without much exaggeration. Beast Boy still had a very round and defined ass, and his legs were thick and defined in an irresistible way.

Beast Boy's green, muscular body was glistening with sweat that covered his muscles right now. That strong, sensual smell caught Raven's attention a lot, she ran her left hand over his muscular chest and squeezed it willingly, feeling what a strong and very muscular chest was like. He just watched it all while his gigantic horse cock kept pulsing and growing bigger and bigger.  
Well, Raven bent down a little and brought his mouth to Beast Boy's nipples.

-Ohhh ...- Beast Boy groaned when he felt his friend's hot and wet mouth suck on his nipples.

Raven sucked on his left nipple. His gray, fleshy lips sucked on the large, thick nipple at the same time as his teeth gave tender bites and his tongue licked everything in a circular motion. She didn't even care about the salty taste of sweat covering her nipple, as it only made her more and more daring.

-Raven ...- Beast Boy bit his lip and touched the back of his friend's head with his hand.-Rae ... hmmm ... that ... suck my nipples ...

Raven was a greedy girl, she bit Beast Boy's left breast and sucked on his nipple incredibly eagerly, making her green friend moan nonstop with so much pleasure. When she finished sucking on his left nipple, her hot saliva covered the swollen and slightly reddened nipple. Raven smiled at this beautiful result and was soon attacking the other nipple with his mouth.

-Ohhh! Rae! -Beast Boy cried out tearfully when he felt his other nipple being sucked very hungry.

The violet-haired girl licked the green nipple at a slow pace as her tongue moved in circles. His lips sucked the nipple and his teeth bit the nipple. His saliva began to drain from the green boy's muscular chest. Raven sucked heavily on the nipple, making wet noises with the strong suction of his hot, wet mouth that was wonderful. Beast Boy could only watch everything and moan nonstop.  
In an obscene and sensual way, Raven spat on Beast Boy's right nipple and rubbed it with his tongue at an pec rate. Beast Boy's muscular pecs began to flex with such pleasure while his monstrous horse cock continued to throb and grow more and more without any control.

Finally, Raven pulled her mouth away from the ruffled, swollen, reddened nipple, and began to make a trail of kisses and hickeys along Beast Boy's muscular abdomen. At that moment, she lowered herself more and more until she knelt on the floor as well facing the monstrous dick of Beast Boy that was now 53 inches long and was as thick and hard as if it was about to explode. His veins were even more dilated and pulsing gallons of teenage blood. Its giant, round glans was even more soaked with precum and its balls much larger and much heavier than before.  
With a sensual and beautiful smile on her face, Raven held Beast Boy's giant horse cock in both hands and started sucking on his glans.

-OHHHHH !!! RAAAAEEE !!! - Beast Boy's scream echoed throughout the Titan Tower.

At that moment, Beast Boy swore he was going to come with all his might, but in reality nothing happened. Instead of a sudden explosive orgasm, the green boy gained immeasurable and delicious pleasure, he looked down and saw that Raven was greedily sucking his huge precum-covered horse glans. There was so much precum on the glans that Raven's face was almost all soaked and sticky.  
The violet-haired girl had been able to swallow the whole horse's glans in her mouth and suck it with a great greedy glutton. The taste was incredibly salty, but it was not unpleasant at all. It was sublime. His soft, wet, warm tongue brushed the fat, green glans, and rubbed the urethral orifice that was large and dilated from all the monstrous growth of Beast Boy's cock. His hands held that huge cock and began to masturbate. it at a pace that was accelerating more and more.

Within seven minutes, Raven had already adapted a lot to Beast Boy's huge cock. Now she was able to suck half the big cock, making a deep throat so radical that the violet-haired girl could feel every inch of that equine penis monster coming down. deeply through your esophagus as if it were about to reach your stomach. By this time, Beast Boy was already moaning incessantly, smiling with pleasure with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, his face flushed and his right hand clinging to Raven's head to help her swallow every inch of his huge cock while the same time that he moved his strong and defined hips in the same rhythm of oral sex and masturbation.

Raven was proving to be incredibly greedy with Beast Boy's big cock, she had already swallowed so many inches of his cock that her saliva was already lubricating much of the horse penis monster. Her saliva was like perfect lubrication that left Beast Boy's horse dick all soaked, slippery, shiny and dripping with so much saliva that it dripped down to the huge, heavy balls. The green boy moaned as if agonized with pleasure, he smiled non-stop with his pointed ears very low and his sharp fangs appearing in his smile of pure happiness.  
Beast Boy looked at Raven. Her violet eyes sparkled sensuously and met his green eyes. The two barely stopped looking at each other and that increased the pleasure and the lust between them. The green boy continued to move his hips at an incessant and fast pace in order to fuck Raven's mouth, throat and esophagus. You could see the frighteningly thick and monstrous volume rising and falling inside the violet-haired girl's neck.

At some point, Raven swallowed Beast Boy's huge cock until his delicate gray nose touched his green pelvis. The colossal green horse dick sank deep into Raven's throat until she could feel the glans invading her stomach. Beast Boy groaned and screamed several times as he felt his muscular legs almost faltering with pleasure and his big, hard cock pulsed deliriously with pleasure inside his hot friend's esophagus.  
The incredibly radical deep throat lasted an entire minute. For a full minute Raven was able to keep 53 inches of monstrous cock inside her mouth while her saliva kept flowing out of her mouth without any control and every drop of saliva was wetting the giant, heavy balls of Beast Boy.

-Ohhhh, Rae ...- Beast Boy smiled weakly with his face flushed.-His mouth is a wet dream ... terribly wet ...

When Raven started to choke, Beast Boy tugged on her violet hair and helped her remove all of her giant, hard horse cock from inside her mouth. When the boy in heat was completely covered in saliva from the mouth of that sensual sorceress, it was extremely covered in saliva from end to end and all that lubricating layer of saliva glistened in the light of the operating room and also dripped on strings without stopping. long, slow saliva that looked more like honey.

Raven looked at Beast Boy's horse penis monster and saw all that colossal cock pulsing all hard and swollen over his head. For his part, Beast Boy smirked and mischievously and raised his green hands towards Raven's black and blue uniform.  
Just as the green boy's nails appeared to grow rapidly, he was able to tear the entire top of the violet-haired girl's uniform. The blue hooded cloak fell to the floor all torn at the same time that her tight black leotard had been torn very precisely in the region of her breasts. And it was at this moment when Beast Boy's fantasies became more and more realized.

Jumping for total freedom, a pair of extremely huge, fat, fluffy, round boobs introduced themselves to Beast Boy. He gazed with his green eyes at the large, wonderful boobs that Raven had been hiding all this time under that tight leotard. She had deliciously large and soft boobs that were completely natural, the skin was also gray, but the best part of the boobs were of a different colour. Raven had very large, plump and fleshy areolas with incredibly thick and long nipples that were quite erect with excitement. And her areolas and nipples were a soft shade of violet that attracted the green boy a lot.

Quickly, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's huge nipples and pulled hard. She moaned in pleasure at the strong tug on her nipples and realized that her green and horny friend was wanting to lodge his giant cock between her plump and fluffy boobs to perform a simply glorious french fuck. Well, Raven helped Beast Boy and grabbed her huge boobs with his hands, and crushed the green boy's horse dick between those two hot, soft meat melons.

-Ahhh, Rae ...- Beast Boy smiled pleasantly at Raven's huge boobs and started stroking her violet nipples so huge and hard.-I always knew you had huge and beautiful boobs ...  
"What are you waiting for, you perverted boy?" Raven smiled sensuously.

Laughing with amusement, Beast Boy began to fuck Raven's fat boobs furiously. The french fuck started really fast and fiery. Raven tried her best to press Beast Boy's cock between her boobs in a big soft, warm and fleshy hug. The equine dick moved quickly between both hands, causing a wonderful friction that made the green boy more and more horny.

-Ohhh !!! Rae! -Beast Boy screamed almost gritting his teeth.-I'm going to fuck your tits so much until milkshakes come out of their nipples!  
-Hmmmm ... Gar ...- Raven could only groan, because Beast Boy was twisting his violet nipples so sensitive with his green fingers.

Beast Boy did not forgive those giant fat boobs. His strong hips moved back and forth with great equine vigor that accelerated more and more. He smiled like a big pervert and gazed with his emerald eyes at his huge horse cock, rubbing very tasty and tight between Raven's boobs that compressed and crushed his giant cock more and more as if they were two big pillows of hot and soft meat. The pleasure was immense, unfathomable. His cock was trembling as if it were about to convulse from so much pleasure and all the saliva that lubricated him every inch of the giant cock was helping a lot so that the french fuck was very slippery and fast.

Raven had his violet and shiny eyes glazed on the monstrous dick of Beast Boy that was rising and falling just above his flushed face. She moaned extremely excitedly, biting her lip over and over and of course she couldn't resist and started licking and sucking Beast Boy's cock even during all that wild and frantic movement.  
Beast Boy's muscular green thighs could be heard loud and clear against Raven's fat grey boobs, causing millions of loud, delicious crackles to be heard along with the boy's groans in heat. He groaned gutturally and bit his lip as his green fingers squeezed, twisted and pinched her huge, hard nipples without any compassion, which only served to increase the pleasure of his hot friend with giant boobs.

Beast Boy could feel how those big, fat tits crushed his big dick with all its weight of fluffy, hot meat. He felt his horse's cock trembling with pleasure as he was frantically rubbed between those boobs that had a delicious scent, that had such a smooth and silky skin, and that, above all, had such a hot, fluffy and delicious flesh that warmed the the boy's big cock like an oven with huge pillows.  
Raven didn't stop licking and sucking all the inches of giant cock that were coming and going between her boobs. Her tongue was totally out of control and her excitement was already reaching astronomical levels. Raven needed to be touched by Beast Boy's manly, green hands as quickly as possible.

Then, the green boy released his sexy friend's violet nipples and grabbed his monstrous cock before plunging it deep into the girl's mouth. This time, he grabbed his friend by the violet hair with his two green hands and started to fuck her esophagus without the least compassion and with all his equine vigor. Raven felt that a real horse was fucking her esophagus at high speed and with all her strength, she felt every inch of that astronomically gigantic stick coming and going at a steady pace inside her esophagus, making the girl barely able to breathe properly and her eyes violets were filled with tears.

Beast Boy clung tightly to Raven's head and hair, messing up the smooth and violet locks with his green hands so strong and desperate. The boy moaned louder and louder as he felt his pleasure gain epic proportions never seen before. His hips continued to move furiously with all the vigor of his young muscular body all hot and sweaty when the orgasm finally came.

-RAAAEEE !!! - Beast Boy roared Raven's affectionate nickname as soon as he screamed outrageously like a real green horse.

Immediately, he sank his entire horse cock deep into Raven's stomach and began to ejaculate gallons and more gallons of extremely thick, hot sperm in a flow of orgasm that looked more like the pressure jet of a totally out of control fire hose. At that moment, Raven felt her stomach being flooded with all those gallons of sperm, but there was not enough space in the girl's stomach and all that horse sperm erupted through her throat.  
As if it were a volcano of hot milk, Raven's mouth exploded in large amounts of sperm, even with the Beast Boy's cock still inside her mouth. The green boy neighed madly, throwing his head back as he felt every cell in his body screaming with sublime and powerful ecstasy. Its huge, green balls came to wriggle to drain all the sperm they carried inside them and the sperm flowed freely and furiously into the Beast Boy's urethra until poor Raven was bathed with all those endless gallons of sperm.

In the midst of an orgasm that had been going on for long minutes, Beast Boy remembered that he could drown Raven and quickly pulled his entire monstrous and hard horse cock out of the girl's esophagus. Raven came to vomit Beast Boy's sperm and coughed incessantly. Meanwhile, the green boy masturbated his huge 53-inch dick with both hands and continued to spur all of his cum on the face and body of his hot and greedy friend.

Raven had been literally bathed from head to toe by Beast Boy's sperm. Her violet hair was filled with sperm, her face was covered with sperm, as was her sensual body and what was left of her torn uniform also became white and sticky with so much sperm. ejaculated. Despite this, the girl with violet hair still had all the gluttons to open her mouth to receive all the sperm from the green boy who still enjoyed with the power of a fireman's hose.  
Beast Boy continued to neigh, scream and moan with pleasure at the same time that his muscular legs were losing strength to keep his body upright. He never stopped masturbating and his hands moved frantically around the extremely thick and plump diameter of his colossal cock. And Raven remained there kneeling on the floor with her mouth wide open and filling with sperm until it overflowed enormously while the girl tried to swallow as much sperm.

Finally, after 20 long minutes, Beast Boy's orgasm finally ended and there was a big pond of sperm on the floor around Raven and Beast Boy. He stopped masturbating and released his big dick. However, orgasm was not enough, as the gigantic green stick seemed even harder than before and his excitement had multiplied almost infinitely.

Beast Boy was breathing hard and all sweaty, he admired his gigantic cock pulsing all covered in thick and sticky sperm, and also did not stop admiring Raven. She was all covered in his sperm and best of all were her plump, round breasts that were white and sticky with all the sperm that bathed them. The girl with violet hair finished swallowing the sea of sperm that overflowed from her mouth and looked at the green boy as soon as she opened a provocative and beautiful smile.

-Rae ...- Beast Boy smiled with enormous happiness.-That was wonderful ...!  
-Do you think? -Raven laughed.-Because I think we have barely started.

In turn, she got up from the floor and began to undress the rest of her torn uniform. The torn, sperm-covered leotard had been dropped on the floor. Raven removed her blue boots from her feet and was completely naked, she looked at Beast Boy, smiled and approached him instantly.  
The first physical contact between the two extremely excited titans was their nipples touching affectionately. In such an obscene and sensual sight, Raven's huge violet and hard nipples that were covered in sperm were crushed against Beast Boy's green, hard, sweaty nipples. Raven's plump, fluffy breasts were crushed against Beast Boy's muscular pecs, making the sperm become a super glue between the green skin and the grey skin.

Quickly, Beast Boy grabbed Raven by the waist and their bodies were completely glued to the sperm. She hugged him by his green neck and finally the two started to kiss passionately. It was a hot, obscene kiss that had the incredibly salty taste of the green boy's sperm. Their bodies were tightly glued together, the violet nipples rubbing against the green nipples in a delirious and delicious friction for too much.

Raven and Beast Boy did not stop hugging and kissing, she clutched his green hair in despair as he grabbed her huge round gray ass while slapping those big, round, soft flesh bubbles. They took a few minutes with their passionate kisses flavored with horse sperm until the moment Beast Boy grabbed Raven with his powerful muscular arms and pulled her off the ground.  
The sensual amethyst-eyed witch encircled her green horse's waist with her long sensual legs and let him carry her toward the kitchen counter. There, he sat her on the counter and started sucking on her neck with great greed and hunger. Raven moaned with pleasure and began to squeeze the toned muscles of Beast Boy's back. The hickey on her neck was slow, tasty and intense until she happily started to descend into her sperm-covered breasts with her nipples so hard and pointed they looked more like two violet sausages.

With great lustful happiness, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's giant fat boobs in his hands and started squeezing them over and over. The green boy stroked the breasts so big and soft without caring about the sperm that wet his hands. Then he held both breasts high in his hands and started sucking on the huge hard nipples.

-Ohhhh !!! Gar! Gar!-Raven cried out sobbingly and started punching the kitchen counter with her hand. -That, Gar! Suck my boobs! Suck until you get milk from them!

Beast Boy again did not forgive Raven's boobs, he sucked his left boobs with enough love and hunger. His green mouth was barely able to grab the huge, plump violet areola of his left boob, but even so he sucked and sucked on the long, thick nipple as if he wanted to devour everything in front of him. He bit the hard, thick nipple several times and pulled it with his teeth at the same time as his perverted tongue licked the huge areola in very fast and furious circles.  
Raven moaned and gasped with pleasure at her nipples, she could only watch Beast Boy's green mouth suckling on her huge boobs as if she were a newborn baby wanting all the milk she is entitled to. And the green boy had fun sucking on those big, fat and fluffy boobs that barely fit in his hands and were still a little heavy. The salty coverage of his sperm only increased his pleasure in sucking on the boobs of his hot friend.

The boy's green mouth sucked and sucked heavily on his left boob until his saliva was running over and over gray skin. Beast Boy pulled his mouth from the nipple and areola completely ruffled and spat a lot of saliva and sperm mixed over the nurse, he went back to sucking and biting greedily, making Raven scream with pleasure. Meanwhile, the right breast gained all the affection from Beast Boy's other hand, as he squeezed the right breast nonstop and rubbed his giant, hard nipple with his furious fingers.

When Beast Boy finished feeding a lot on his left boob, there was a reddish tinge to the plump, round boob, and the nipple and areola were swollen and ruffled. Still with his silly and happy smile on his face, the green boy started sucking on his right boob. His teeth bit into the thick, hard nipple, and pulled on it nonstop before his greedy, saliva-filled green mouth grabbed the nipple and areola at once.

-Gar ...- Raven whispered in the voice of a naughty little girl.-This is so delicious ... I feel that my nipples will cum milk in your mouth ...

Beast Boy just responded by gently biting Raven's plump, fluffy boob. His mouth opened wide enough to swallow the most of that huge and hot boob. His extremely drooling lips sucked on the hard nipple of arousal without stopping while his tongue brushed the nipple and areola in constant circles. At some point, the green boy pulled his mouth away from the saliva-covered breast and he started licking his nipple like a green dog.

-Ahhh...! hmmmm ...! - Raven moaned deliciously and threw her head back.

Beast Boy's tongue was brushing and rubbing Raven's nipple at a frantic pace and the girl never imagined that she could experience so much pleasure in her nipples. The green boy licked the violet nipple for a few more moments before he suckled again. Thick streams of saliva rolled over the boobs that was sucked mercilessly. Beast Boy bit and sucked the boob nonstop and, when he managed to satisfy himself for the time being, his green eyes shone like sparkling emeralds when they saw the beautiful and obscene state of Raven's boobs.

They were two huge, round breasts, totally swollen and reddish with a large covering of saliva over them. Raven's nipples and areolas seemed to have doubled in size and were very sensitive. With a mischievous smile, Beast Boy rubbed Raven's nipples with his fingers and his hot friend screamed instantly.

-Rae, Rae, Rae ...- Beast Boy started laughing.-You look like a dairy cow ... you have huge milk cow boobs that are getting my mouth out of control ...  
-There is another thing that will also leave your mouth out of control ...- Raven replied and opened a sweet and malicious smile.

At that moment, Beast Boy looked down and there was Raven's pussy. The green boy simply dropped to his knees when he saw the dream pussy in front of him. His sorceress friend's pussy was not as he imagined, it was even better. The pussy had the same soft violet hue as the nipples, the clitoris was extremely swollen and even seemed to pulse for a few seconds, the lips around the pussy were also incredibly swollen and what made the situation simply mystical was the astronomical level of excitement in Raven's body that made her pussy get all wet, soaked, washed and rinsed with so much lust that it even dripped and dripped between her thick and sensual thighs.

As if he were an innocent and curious boy, the first thing Beast Boy did was to stick his finger inside Raven's pussy.

-BASTARD!!! - Raven screamed like crazy and the frying pan with the tofu that had already turned into smoking coal on the stove simply exploded and flew away with the girl's mystical powers.

Even so, Beast Boy didn't take his finger out of Raven's already moaning, screaming and squirming with pleasure just because of a single finger inside her extremely hot and wet pussy. The green boy was seduced by that big violet pussy that seemed to suck his finger as if he wanted to devour something else that looked like a finger, only with monstrous proportions.

Slowly, Beast Boy removed his sticky finger from inside Raven's pussy and licked it. His horny friend almost seemed to cry from being so horny she felt, but her suffering was about to end when her green friend simply attacked her horny pussy with that hungry mouth.

-GARFIELD LOGAAAANNN !!! - Raven's scream seemed to reverberate through all the floors of the Titan Tower when Beast Boy's mouth started sucking on her pussy in a hungry and unrestrained way.

The boy was a sweet tooth, he used his powers of animal metamorphosis to increase the size of his tongue inside the pussy of the girl who squirmed with pleasure on that counter. With a much bigger tongue, he was able to lick, scan and taste the entire interior of his hot friend's pussy that moaned begging for more. In the same instant, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's green hair with his shaking hand and made the boy crush his face against her so hot and soaked pussy.

Raven could not stop moaning and screaming as if she were isolated in the most desolate and ghostly place in the world, after all no one would hear the screams of pleasure from the two teenagers in all that gigantic T-shaped tower on an island in the middle of the sea far from the city great and everyone else's. And it was not possible to stop screaming, as Raven felt Beast Boy's giant, agitated tongue flailing frantically inside her pussy, brushing her fleshy, soft interior at high temperatures with wet lust.

At this time of sex, Beast Boy already had his green face partially smeared and drooling because of Raven's pussy that was so flooded and soaked as if some kind of plumbing had burst there inside her body and now the leak was uncontrollable, but Beast Boy was loving to devour that fantastically oiled pussy, because if his tongue was able to move so easily in there his huge dick would also have the same delicious ability.

For long minutes, Beast Boy was dedicated to giving Raven maximum pleasure before they both felt the same pleasure at the same time. His huge tongue came out of the pussy so hot that all the meat seemed to be about to melt and that only made the green boy even more horny. He licked those swollen, slightly pink lips as his hands tightened on Raven's thick, fluffy thighs and his nails brushed her skin, making her shiver along with all the spasms of pleasure she felt throughout her body.

The best part was when Beast Boy brushed and rubbed Raven's extremely swollen clitoris with that giant tongue of his and even put the clitoris inside his mouth and sucked it like a huge nipple. Raven already felt her legs as weak and limp as noodles and her whole body was starting to sweat with such heat. Beast Boy returned to stick his whole tongue inside the hot and soaked pussy, and he did not stop brushing everything inside while he tasted all that salty flavor so intoxicating for his palate.

-Gar ...- Raven whispered with some seriousness.-Gar ... Garfield! I will go...!

Raven didn't even have time to finish her sentence, as soon her entire pussy exploded in an explosive orgasm against Beast Boy's face. The girl's orgasm was like an explosion of very strong and furious sneezing that filled the boy's mouth and bathed his face. whole. Raven screamed like crazy when she came so furiously and her whole body was shaking and a little weakened, but the pleasure was too wonderful and the sensation she had made her imagine that the most beautiful spring was magically blooming between her legs.

The sensual witch was breathing heavily and sweaty on the kitchen counter, she had to support herself by her elbows, as she could not sit. At that moment, the green horse rose from the ground and stood. Beast Boy had his beautiful green and smiling face all luscious from Raven's orgasm and he licked his lips, savoring with pleasure the orgasm of his friend who had filled his mouth in great proportions.

-Your pussy is everything I ever wanted, Rae ...- Beast Boy whispered as lovingly as if it were a purring cat.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, she was sweaty, her face was flushed and she kept moaning and biting her lip. In turn, the green boy leaned over the girl with violet hair and kissed her mouth so she could taste her explosive female orgasm. He brought his green hands up to her fluffy, plump breasts and squeezed her breasts lovingly while his fingers rubbed her huge hard nipples.

The two titans kissed for a few moments until Beast Boy pulled his green lips away from Raven's grey lips and smiled with pure mischievous perversion, showing off his sharp, animal fangs.

-Rae ...- Beast Boy murmured in a sensual smile.-I'm going to fuck you like a wild horse until your pussy can't hold a drop of my sperm.  
-Gar ...- Raven groaned, tearful.-But I just ...

She was interrupted immediately when he lifted himself off her and threw a green horse cock so astronomically monumental that it now measured 64 inches and was harder than titanium with the gigantic glans covered by a slimy and sticky precum, the veins even more dilated and extremely pulsating and with balls so big and heavy that they looked more like beach balls full of horse sperm to be drained as quickly as possible.  
And seeing all that colossal cock hovering just above her hot, aroused body with its powerful shadow, Raven smiled weakly and ended up getting aroused again and much more aroused than before.

-Gar ...- Raven murmured fondly.-Fuck me with all your vigor, you horse stallion!

Instantly, Beast Boy grabbed his monstrous, swollen cock with his right hand and pointed it in the direction of Raven's soaked pussy. He started brushing her pussy with his giant horse glans and the sticky, wet, hot and soft brushing made the two teenagers moan deeply with pleasure. Then, with much affection and love, the green boy began to penetrate the violet-haired girl's pussy with his gigantic 64-inch equine dick.  
But thanks to the great exaggerated lubrication of Raven's pussy and Beast Boy's cock the penetration was successful until all of Beast Boy's big dick had lodged inside her pussy and even inside Raven's uterus because of its colossal size.

The teenage couple moaned with great pleasure scandals. They almost didn't come again. Beast Boy struggled to his feet, as his muscular legs wanted to give in with such pleasure, he let his sweaty green muscular body fall over Raven's hot and sensual body, causing his muscular pecs to crush his fat boobs. her and her violet and green nipples were crushed against each other in friction full of pleasure.  
Beast Boy's hands reached the ledge on the opposite side of the kitchen counter from which he stood and gripped that ledge very tightly until his finger joints were light green. Raven wrapped his long, thick legs around Beast Boy's waist and brought his green lover closer to him.  
And they couldn't believe all the pleasure they felt together. For Beast Boy, it is as if his gigantic dick is being roasted inside a large oven of scalding and soaked meat that seemed to be falling apart and melting all around the penis monster. As for Raven, it is as if a true stallion horse has penetrated her entire pussy up to her uterus and, feeling so many hard and swollen inches against the extremely sensitive walls of her pussy, the sensation was that she was about to come for the second with a magic and powerful vibrator of a new generation of sex toys.

However, Beast Boy did not have a magic and powerful vibrator from a new generation of sex toys, he had a monstrous green horse cock overloaded with wild hormones and many gallons of hot milk and he was going to use it all right now.  
And with a single stroke of the powerful horse cock, Beast Boy howled and neighed with pleasure at the same time that Raven cried out with even greater pleasure and at the same time vaginal sex started fierce, fast and furious. The moans of the two teenagers spread through the air like musical notes from a sweet erotic song and it didn't stop for another second.

Beast Boy moved his strong, defined hips with a great brute force of equine proportions that made his huge heavy, green balls bounce wildly, forcing the green boy to separate his knees from each other during sex. He growled, neighed, groaned, and made various kinds of wild and animal sounds with all the grandiose pleasure that accumulated enormously between his muscular legs. When Beast Boy opened his green eyes so fierce and bright, he saw Raven right in front of him and his hot friend couldn't be sexier than ever.

Raven spread his legs with glorious and surprising flexibility. Her beautiful, sensual body was glistening with the sweat that covered her grey skin. Her face was all flushed as her violet eyes shone and her mouth was open to moan and scream over and over. Her huge boobs, so round and fluffy, rocked back and forth at a too delirious rhythm with her swollen nipples and areolas and slightly reddened by Beast Boy's greedy mouth. And what she looked at was the monstrous green horse dick that detonated, destroyed and slaughtered her pussy so hot and tight in a furious and titanic equine vigor.

There was a lot of lubrication in that region. Beast Boy's cock had already greased enough with his precum, sperm and Raven's saliva. Raven's pussy, on the other hand, had full lubrication of arousal and first orgasm, so it can be said that it was a very slippery and deliciously slippery vaginal sex, where Beast Boy's colossal 64-inch cock entered and exited very easily from that pussy smeared with pleasure at high speed and with such force that it was possible to see the flat abdomen of his mystical and sensual friend puffing up over and over again whenever the boy in heat sank his whole cock deep into the pussy until it reached the uterus.

Raven and Beast Boy looked each other in the eye. She with a tearful look, her red face and delicious mouth moaning uncontrollably. He with a furious look, his face sweaty and his teeth almost biting into his mouth wildly. Their undulating bodies shuddered at a sensual pace as he hurled his gigantic green horse cock into the soft pussy that seemed to want to devour every inch of that beautiful penis monster.  
In addition to the groans of the two terribly horny and fiery teenagers, what was also heard were the carnal sounds: the Beast Boy's defined, green pelvis crashing into the big, fluffy ass, and Raven's thick thighs that made loud, delicious crackles for both of them to delight wonderfully. And that sticky, wet sound of the giant horse cock all covered with sperm could not be missing, relentlessly fucking the violet pussy that had twice as much, or even three times as much natural lubrication.

As the sex continued on the kitchen counter, it was possible to see all that lubrication dripping from the same counter around Raven's big, fluffy ass, and there were also many winding streams of that same lubrication rolling through Beast Boy's huge balls. this was mixed with the sweat of the two teenagers who felt they were in a big oven at this moment and at the highest temperature possible.  
Raven and Beast Boy's bodies were rubbed against each other in a sweaty, wet and hot friction. In the upper region of their bodies, Beast Boy felt his dark green nipples affectionately brushing Raven's huge violet nipples in too-hot friction, as both colored nipples were hard and erect with so much accumulated lust and the simplest touch between them. it was a reason to scream and moan without stopping.

-Gar ... Gar! -Raven whispered between moans and screams.-You look like a horse ...!  
-I don't look like a horse, you hot witch! -Beast Boy raged angrily.-I'm a horse! And I'm going to fuck your hot pussy so much that you'll have to sit with your eyes!

And even though she was in the middle of sex, Raven couldn't resist a weak and amused laugh. Beast Boy made a funny joke just when he wasn't even trying to be funny. And to repay this hilarious gift, Raven grabbed Beast Boy by his green hair on the back of the boy's head and pulled him into a greedy, passionate kiss. Thanks to the kiss, their hot, sweaty bodies were pressed even harder against each other and now the violet and green nipples were crushed against each other between a pair of plump, fluffy breasts, and a pair of muscular, strong pecs.  
Raven and Beast Boy kissed for long minutes. A drooling kiss, hot and horny, where their tongues licked and their teeth bit their lips with great unrestrained voracity. Still, his kisses were not enough to drown out so many moans and screams of colossal pleasure. The green boy did not stop fucking the girl with violet hair with all his titanic forces without dimensions. His hips no longer stopped as if they were shiny machinery seething with the spasms of the most sublime pleasure.

However, this did not last long.  
Suddenly, Beast Boy detaches his mouth from Raven's kiss and completely lifts himself off her body. He pulls all of his 64-inch monstrous cock out of her pussy that has turned out to be monstrously dilated as if it were a tunnel in the middle of a giant mountain. And all the sticky, wet lubrication on her pussy and cock dripped and ran with the slow consistency of honey in an absurdly sexy sight.

Raven was all breathless, she looked at Beast Boy and realized that he was smiling like a mischievous and handsome boy. After all, how she hadn't realized before that he was so handsome and attractive.

-Give me your hands, Rae.-Beast Boy asked, smiling.-Because I'm going to fuck you on the floor!

Slowly, Raven offered her shaking hands to Beast Boy who grabbed them and pulled the girl off the kitchen counter. The two perverts ended up right on the kitchen floor. The green boy lay on the floor with his knees wide apart and the huge horse dick pointing at the ceiling as if it were a flagpole. In turn, the girl with violet hair stood over her lover, even though her legs were very wobbly with pleasure at this moment.

And it was in a single second in which Raven sat her giant, greedy pussy at once on Beast Boy's monstrous cock. They screamed again when the soaking, scalding pussy swallowed every inch of the giant horse cock. Raven rested her knees on the floor around Beast Boy's waist, as well as resting her hands on the floor above his shoulders, making her beautiful, delicious body lean forward and her plump, swollen breasts hovering just above the green and smiling face of your equine lover.  
Then, grabbing Raven's big, fluffy ass, Beast Boy just bent his muscular legs, steadied his feet on the floor and went back to fucking his fiery lover with all the equine vigor he had before.

The two teenagers began to moan with pleasure in a scandalous and desperate way while their bodies were shaking themselves horny with the most delicious sex of their lives.  
Beast Boy gripped Raven's gray, fleshy ass so tightly that his long green fingers sank lightly into the girl's soft flesh. He bit his lip and almost ground his teeth with all the pleasure he felt. His strong hips used and abused all of his hormonal furor to fuck all that hot, tight pussy that made his monstrous cock convulse in ever greater delight. At that moment, Beast Boy stopped looking at his giant cock that was lost inside Raven's greedy pussy and took his green eyes to those beautiful big, round and fluffy breasts with his swollen and sensual nipples.  
Raven's boobs were so close to Beast Boy's face that he could suck them passionately. And he did.

-Oh! Gar! -Raven screamed instantly when he felt that hot, wet mouth suck on her nipples once again.

Beast Boy looked like a newborn baby thirsting for boob milk. While fucking Raven with all his raw and furious strength, the green boy sucked on those boobs so big, soft and hot that they rocked deliciously in front of his face. Her greedy, green mouth started sucking on her left boob, her green lips snapping at her nipple and areola at once and sucking so eagerly that her saliva started to lubricate everything again. The violet-haired girl bit her lip hard and moaned scandalously at the intoxicating sensation of a perverted tongue brushing her nipple frantically and eagerly.

The green boy was already sucking so much on that plump, round breast that his saliva dripped down his gray breast and his green chin, and even then Beast Boy didn't want to stop. Several times, he bit the fleshy and fluffy breast while his lips sucked the nipple in a greedy and intense way, and his tongue brushed the nipple along the areola, making the swelling a little bigger and the red colour of the hickeys. sweeteners increased with so much saliva that it covered the entire breast.  
After a few long minutes, Beast Boy detached his greedy mouth from Raven's soaked boob and went on to attack the right boob, which swayed deliciously in front of his face. He took a nice bite of the giant, hard nipple, and pulled it with his teeth. His hot lover screamed with pleasure at this intoxicating act. He released the nipple with his fingers and began to lick the tip of the nipple with his tongue as if he wanted to tease the girl very slowly.

Raven licked his lips and looked back. All she saw were two huge, green balls bouncing behind her big, fluffy ass while Beast Boy devoured her irresistible pussy with his immensely monstrous horse cock. At the same time, her wild lover was there licking her nipple with the tip of her tongue in varied movements that were sometimes circular and at other times went from right to left and from left to right. But it is clear that Beast Boy could not resist that ball of hot, soft and sensual meat that seduced his hungry mouth with that giant areola and the even bigger nipple all erect and hard.

Immediately, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's plump boob and sucked greedily with his saliva lubricating everything again. The sensual sorceress reached to grab the green hair of her equine lover, making him keep his mouth glued to her hot breast for as long as possible. She could feel his tongue making circles around the nipple at the same time that saliva ran down the boob and dripped on and on. Beast Boy's green lips hugged the incredibly swollen nipple and areola and licked them passionately with all the warmth soaked from his fierce and voracious mouth.

Meanwhile, the monstrous 64-inch green horse cock was fucking that poor, helpless violet pussy so hot and tight that it swelled longer and longer and swallowed more and more inches as the vaginal sex became longer and furious. and intense. The dick slipped inside the pussy with all the hot, wet and sticky lubrication, increasing the pleasure of friction on an unfathomable scale that Raven and Beast Boy couldn't even imagine.

Raven screamed desperately, feeling so incredibly libertine without being ashamed, or disgusted. Beast Boy, on the other hand, feasted on the girl's giant, luscious boobs with his mouth that was totally out of control. He only managed to stop sucking Raven's boobs when his jaw became slightly sore. Her mouth quickly detached and her green eyes were able to admire with gluttonous pleasure those swollen and drooling boobs with a reddish color over the nipples and violet areolas.  
Beast Boy sank all 64 inches deep in Raven's pussy and uterus until his strong hips plummeted to the floor and he stopped. Raven looked at Beast Boy and the two teenagers smiled and started kissing passionately. The green boy took his hands off his friend's big, round ass and began to squeeze and stroke her giant, swollen boobs, whose nipples were so sensitive to the slightest erotic stimulus. She moaned during the kisses as he rubbed her huge hard nipples with his green fingers.

The kiss of the two young titans lasted only a few minutes, as the hot and tasty sex had to continue until the end. They parted their wet, hungry lips, and looked each other in the eye. In turn, Raven stood up from Beast Boy, who continued to lie on the floor. When the violet-haired girl stood up and stood up, her tight, soaked pussy left the green boy's monstrous equine dick and the penis monster was pulsing all erect as if it were a mast all made of hard, hot muscle.

Raven was standing over Beast Boy and all she did was turn her back on him and return to sit on his giant cock. At that moment, the violet pussy swallowed the green dick greedily until the 64 inches covered the entire vaginal canal and reached the uterus. When Raven sat completely on Beast Boy's huge cock, his flat abdomen swelled with the monstrous size of his green lover's cock. Affectionately, he grabbed her giant, fluffy breasts with his green hands and couldn't resist squeezing those big, soft, hot meat balls.

-Lay on top of me, Rae ...- Beast Boy asked in a warm whisper.

Then, Raven leaned back until her lean back lay on Beast Boy's abdomen and muscular pecs while the two teenagers' legs were lined up on top of each other. He couldn't resist caressing her nipples, making the girl moan with pleasure while her pussy seemed about to explode with much more pleasure with that colossal cock inside her. The green boy smiled a perverted and mischievous smile as his fingers rubbed the violet-haired girl's huge, hard nipples, he even licked his fingers to rub those beautiful reddish-violet nipples with his hot saliva.

-Gar ...- Raven whispered, moaning with pleasure as his gray arms were stretched above his head.-Gar ... fuck me ... fuck me, please ...  
-Oh, Rae ...- Beast Boy laughed in her ear.-So you provoke Daddy with these beautiful moans ...

Raven soon got what he wanted. Beast Boy slipped his green arms under the gray arms of his hot lover before simply grabbing the girl from the back of his head. At the last moment, the green boy bent his muscular legs again and, as the two teenagers' legs were lined up on top of each other, the fleshy legs of the violet-haired girl were lifted up together. He set his feet on the ground once more and once again he went back to fucking his fiery lover.

Sex resumed with full force. Raven screamed again and Beast Boy was also unable to hold his screams of pleasure, he fucked hard, strong and fast that slick and hot pussy that seemed to suck his huge dick with every deep thrust of brutal force. Its huge green balls were bouncing frantically with the wild, agile movements of the boy's hips in heat. His hips barely touched the floor, as they were lifted up and moving up and down with a fast, furious vigor that hurled every inch of his monstrous cock into the hot, soaked, wet pussy that splashed endlessly with so much exciting lubrication.

Beast Boy did not forgive Raven's hot pussy at any time. His green face with an expression of fury and his sharp and ferocious teeth almost chattering showed very well that the green boy dealt with matters of paramount importance with his hormones that had not left him alone for a long time. Meanwhile, Raven screamed and moaned outrageously with her huge plump, fluffy babes swinging out of control because of all the wild movement and she also watched her bare feet swing wildly overhead.  
On the floor, you could already see Beast Boy's sweat spreading slowly over the surface. The green boy was sweating so much that he was going to wipe out all the water in his body that he heated up immensely as if he were going to catch fire. At some point, he let go of Raven's head and grabbed her plump, fluffy breasts, crushing those two balls of meat in his hands with enough force that made the violet-haired girl moan deeply as if she were agonizing with pleasure.

It was amazing how Raven's body didn't slide against Beast Boy's body, as they were both soaked with sweat that the friction of her back with his chest and abdomen was very wet and could cause some great slippage at any time, since Raven's lower body was lifted up high along Beast Boy's hips that moved and shook with great power to furiously fuck the girl's pussy without even a little compassion.  
Again, Beast Boy again licked his fingers until they were well ruffled and started playing with Raven's hard, erect nipples. With his mischievous boy smile, Beast Boy teased his hot girl with an endless series of caresses and erotic stimuli on her nipples. His green fingers rubbed the huge hard nipples in a quick friction and also twisted the nipples again and again with enough force so that more and more the lust and pleasure increased. Raven could only bite her lip hard and moan gutturally as if she were going to destroy her vocal cords.

Beast Boy continued to fuck Raven in that position for a few long, lingering minutes. The gigantic green horse dick, all lubricated and full of dilated veins, entered and exited in a fast and furious way from inside the pussy that even so dilated it still seemed to be so tight and extremely greedy to be able to swallow 64 inches at once. The sound of the constant internal friction of the dick in the pussy was wet, sticky and deliriously erotic which was capable of increasing the levels of lust in an astronomical way.  
But after about 15 minutes in this position, Beast Boy stopped fucking Raven and his green hips plummeted back to the floor. Raven seemed to be delirious with pleasure when Beast Boy pulled all his huge dick out of her sticky pussy. He got up from the floor and grabbed the girl in his muscular arms as if she were his bride. The green boy walked towards the huge sofa, where all the titans used to sit to watch the huge television and when he got there he laid Raven on the soft and comfortable sofa.

Quickly, Beast Boy also climbed onto the couch and lay down behind Raven. She propped herself up on her right elbow and watched what he did. The green boy grabbed the left thigh of his sensual witch and lifted his left leg high so that he had free access to her huge violet pussy that begged to be fucked brutally by a big, hard cock. And smiling like a perfect greedy boy, Beast Boy sank his monstrous horse cock into Raven's pussy and started fucking over and over.

-Oh, Gar! You fuck me like a wild horse! ”Raven whined, biting her lip with her flushed face. That! Awn! Fuck me harder, you stud horse! Destroy my pussy with this giant cock!  
-I'll impale you with my dick, Rae! -Beast Boy shouted in a crazy and perverted smile.-For you to learn not to make fun of me anymore!  
-I promise, Gar! -Raven spoke in a tearful way as he continued to moan.-I will never mock you again! You are a majestic, beautiful and powerful stallion horse that deserves respect!  
-That's how I like it, Rae! -Beast Boy laughed playfully.-And I think it's good that you give me that damn hot, wet, hot and tight pussy of yours in my room every day while I'm in heat!  
"Only if you promise to give me a lot of horse milk!" Raven shouted desperately.  
-You can leave it to me, my girl ...- Beast Boy smiled and licked his lips greedily.

The green boy continued to fuck the soaked pussy of the girl with violet hair with great loads of vigor, agility and strength totally equine. The huge, verdant horse cock fucked the big violet pussy deeper and harder, increasing the dilation more and more and making Raven's flat abdomen puff up several times in a row. Her plump, round breasts continued to swing wildly from the wild movements of vaginal sex. Seeing those beautiful and delicious boobs swaying in front of him, Beast Boy grabbed the boob that was closest to him, which was the left breast and began to suck greedily and drooling.

Raven screamed even louder when she felt Beast Boy's mouth suck on her plump, fluffy boob in that greedy and hungry way as if she wanted to suck imaginary boob milk. The girl watched her green lover circle her huge swollen areola around her swollen nipple with her hot, drooling tongue. His tongue brushed the large, swollen nipple frantically and desperately, causing a hot, wet, soft friction that increased pleasure at high levels.  
Beast Boy squeezed the round, fluffy boob in his green hand as he bit down on the nipple and areola, and let his hot, sticky and frothy saliva fall out of his mouth and bathe the warm, soft breast that became more and more covered with saliva. He sucked hard on the nipple, making drooling and obscene noises while his tongue circled the round, fleshy areola. Raven could not stop watching that scene so delusional and incredibly erotic, she took great pleasure in the tasty and greedy hickey of Beast Boy.

But the situation got even better, as Beast Boy took his hand from Raven's breast without stopping sucking and took the same hand to the pussy of his sensual witch. He started brushing and rubbing her pussy on the outside and couldn't resist starting to massage the swollen clitoris with so much excitement. This only made Raven scream madly as if she were being taken to the madhouse in a straight jacket. Beast Boy's green fingers made a wonderful erotic massage on the extremely sensitive clitoris, which was an act that almost multiplied the pleasure of the girl who screamed as if she were going to end up with her own vocal cords.

Beast Boy continued sucking on Raven's plump, round boob that rocked back and forth stuck in the green boy's hot, wet mouth. He sucked that breast in an avid, intense, strong and greedy way that seemed to increase more and more the swelling of the areola and nipple that became a little more red in a way too sensual. Beast Boy also did not stop with the massage on Raven's clitoris which already made the girl's body squirm with pleasure for too much.  
And it all got tastier thanks to the simple fact that Beast Boy fucked Raven's poor pussy with his giant 64-inch equine dick that caused overwhelming pleasure for both teenagers at the same time. The sensations were more and more vivid. Raven could feel the thick, dilated veins of the green horse shaft rubbing against the walls of the vaginal canal. On the other hand, Beast Boy was able to feel his huge horse's glans crashing against the walls of the womb, where his cock was completely lost.

In these times of wild sex, the big sofa of the young titans now became a witness to all the erotic pleasure of Raven and Beast Boy, because all that soggy and sticky lubrication was wetting the sofa in large quantities until it reached the floor. Soon, the green boy unglued his drooling mouth from the swollen and reddened boob that gained an extra covering of saliva, he spit even more on the round boob that kept on swinging and brushed the giant and swollen nipple with his tongue lovingly. It only made the violet-haired girl moan like a kitten in heat.

-Oh, Rae, your boobs are fantastic ...- Beast Boy praised in a whisper and a sensual smile.-They are so huge and so soft that they look like two very giant fluffy pillows.  
-Gar ... if you want ... I can do a spell to produce boob milk in my boobs ...- Raven whispered lovingly between loud and tearful moans.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled as if he were the happiest and luckiest boy in the world.

-I love you, Rae! I love you!-Beast Boy shouted before kissing Raven on the mouth.

For a few moments, the two teenagers' moans were drowned out by their greedy kisses. The two bit and sucked their lips and their tongues licked greedily and desperately. But their kisses were short-lived, because the moans were so much more powerful. Raven and Beast Boy enjoyed delusional eye contact. They both kept looking at each other and started to smile with incredibly unfathomable lust.

-Answer me, Gar! -Raven ordered in an intense and authoritative way. -Who's better? Me, or the Terra ?!  
-You! -Beast Boy replied a little tearfully.  
-I think I didn't hear right! -Raven shouted like he was angry.-Who's better ?! Me, or the Terra ?!  
-YOU! YOU, RAE !!! - Beast Boy screamed scandalously.-Terra is a skinny blonde with no butt, no boobs, no pussy, nothing! She doesn't deserve to be fucked by my huge dick in a million years! You are infinitely better, Rae! You are a hot, hot and wonderful witch with a perfect body that is driving me crazy with every second that goes by this hot sex!

Raven smiled with malicious happiness and could not resist attacking Beast Boy's green mouth with a new passionate and voracious kiss. The two teenagers kissed each other as if their lives depended on that kiss. Bites, hickeys and licks. Kisses that never ended and became more and more thirsty and more and more hungry. Meanwhile, Beast Boy's strong hips kept moving and shaking with a furious and overpowering vigor that made every inch of his monstrous horse dick thrust with strength, speed and depth that only increased without stopping.

At one point, Beast Boy penetrated Raven's pussy with all his gigantic dick until only his huge balls were left on the outside and this radical penetration made Raven's flat abdomen bulge out grandly. Then, the two terribly excited teenagers parted their lips from their passionate and ravenous kiss, and soon left for another sexual position.  
Gently, Beast Boy pulled all of his giant cock out of Raven's pussy. Her pussy felt even more lubricated with excitement and the swelling of the lust felt bigger and more intense. The same happened with Beast Boy's monstrous cock that had been able to grow to 70 inches inside Raven's pussy and uterus.

The green boy got up from the couch and stood with his beautiful horse penis monster pulsing and even more swollen and harder than before. The violet-haired girl shifted her position on the couch. She sat down before sliding her fluffy ass on the sofa seat so that her back lay on the seat and her head touched the back of the sofa so that her long, sexy legs were completely off the big sofa. In this way, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's legs and lifted them high, using and abusing the wonderful flexibility of his girl who got her big round ass fully exposed to his giant cock, but of course her big, greedy pussy she was much more exposed and helpless before that wonderful monstrous and powerful green horse.

For a moment, Raven admired Beast Boy's beautiful green, muscular body. The green boy's muscular body was glowing sensuously in the light because of all the sweat that covered his green skin and his strong, defined muscles that were so perfectly green. The violet-haired girl was mesmerized by that green, muscular body all sweaty and hot hovering above her.  
And with Raven lying on the couch with her legs up and her pussy fully served as the main course of that hot and glorious feast, Beast Boy just grabbed his astronomically colossal 70-inch-long green horse cock and stuffed it all inside Raven's pussy as soon as he started to fuck furiously.

The moans and cries of pleasure returned immediately. Now Raven had an exceptionally wonderful view of Beast Boy's muscular, sweaty body moving wildly above his gray body like the horny full moon. It was too sensual a sight. With her violet eyes totally clouded with lust, she watched the beads of sweat roll down the green boy's muscular pecs and abdomen and the gray skin of the violet-haired girl got to shiver and get even more excited when those beads of sweat fell on her.  
Beast Boy kept on moaning, screaming and neighing madly as he moved his hips furiously and unrestrained with great titanic forces. The green boy's hips moved with such speed and strength that his huge green balls overloaded with horse milk kept on swinging madly as if they were going to detach from his muscular body and fly and bounce off all sides.

Beast Boy's hips smashed hard against Raven's round, fluffy ass, causing sensual ripples in the soft, warm flesh with each stroke amid the fast movements with such brute force. At the same time, her big, fluffy breasts kept rocking back and forth in too provocative a way. Beast Boy was already on tiptoe while fucking Raven like a wildly excited wild horse. His muscular, sweaty body was already hovering above her girl's sensual body, casting a delirious shadow over it.  
Up to the present moment, Raven used her hands to hold her thick thighs so that she kept her legs up high with all her wonderful flexibility. However, the fiery witch did not resist a certain temptation to provoke her green horse. Slowly, she brought her fingers to her mouth and started sucking on them as best she could until her fingers were well drooped. Then she brought her drooling fingers to Beast Boy's large, dark green nipples that were very erect and hard with excitement.

-Oh! Rae! -Beast Boy screamed scandalously when he felt Raven's fingers pinching his horny nipples.

Raven smiled like an extremely crazy kinky girl. Suddenly, playing with Beast Boy's green nipples seemed like an immensely fun activity. For long minutes, she teased the green boy on her nipples. His gray fingers rubbed and rubbed the nipples in every way possible. Because of all that sweat, Beast Boy's nipples were a little slippery and that required Raven to grip them tighter so they wouldn't escape his bold and playful fingers.

Beast Boy threw his head back, releasing a series of moans, screams and neighs from his wide open mouth with his tongue hanging out and his fangs showing off beautifully. It was too much pleasure just for his green body. He could feel his gigantic cock getting more and more swollen and hard inside Raven's pussy and uterus with every instant that prolonged the most enjoyable sex of their lives. At the same time, its huge, green balls were heavy like giant bowling balls that were just waiting for the right moment to discharge all the sperm stored inside.

Raven did not stop torturing Beast Boy's nipples, which were getting harder and more swollen with irresistible pleasure. She rubbed the green nipples with her thumbs and couldn't resist twisting the nipples hard enough, making the poor boy scream desperately as he fucked her pussy with uncontrolled equine fury. But the playful girl was also about to explode with such pleasure that it was piling up inside her. With the force of an atomic bomb, or even with the strength of the most powerful ancient spell, Raven's pleasure had already reached her toes and the tips of her violet hair. The sensation she had made her imagine that at any moment her whole hot and excited body would succumb to an explosion of power, energy and pleasure as if it were millions of fireworks in the sky.

-Garfield! Garfield! -Raven started screaming, suddenly.-I love you! I love you, Garfield!  
-I love you, Rae! -Beast Boy also shouted.-I love you!

In the last moments, Beast Boy fucked Raven with much more strength and speed until his hips became a real sex machine totally tireless, crazy and uncontrolled acting with great equine vigor. The impact of Beast Boy's green body against Raven's gray body could be heard as noisy, soggy crackles of the huge green horse cock devouring and detonating the big violet pussy without any compassion while all that lubrication of excitement, precum and sperm from the first orgasm bathed Raven's ass, pelvis and thighs, as well as Beast Boy's huge thighs, pelvis and balls.

Soon, Raven twisted Beast Boy's nipples and pulled them with all the strength of her fingers when she felt her body finally explode with pleasure. At the last second, the two fiery and passionate teenagers detonated their vocal cords as they howled together with astronomically dimensionless pleasure. She screamed until she couldn't, he neighed like a real horse.  
And in that precious moment, the second orgasm came to consummate all that repressed love for so long. Raven ended up enjoying a series of furious jets and sneezes that further lubricated Beast Boy's cock. At the same time, Beast Boy sank his huge 70-inch cock deep into Raven's womb and began to enjoy millions of gallons of sperm from horse.

Their screams and neighs echoed throughout the great Titan Tower that night. Raven kept on enjoying so many powerful and powerful jets and sneezes that it made her whole body lose strength and soften as if it were going to melt like butter on the hot toast. Beast Boy didn't stop coming, either, as his monstrous green horse cock spewed out millions of gallons of thick, scalding sperm that began to flood Raven's entire uterus in colossal proportions.  
While the two young titans screamed with pleasure and came on and on, Raven's flat stomach began to swell grandly with all the gallons of Beast Boy sperm that filled the girl's uterus. Her abdomen grew larger and larger until it looked like a huge pregnant belly, but it was too much sperm and the uterus that was already immensely full of sperm ended up letting all that horse milk through the vaginal canal.  
Like a big white wave, Beast Boy's sperm traveled through Raven's vaginal canal, bathing the entire green horse cock before exploding like a milk volcano out of Raven's pussy still penetrated by Beast Boy's cock. The sperm exploded powerfully and bathed the hot and sweaty bodies of the two teenagers at the same time.

The green boy already felt his muscular legs weakening with the explosive and powerful orgasm. Then, so that the violet-haired girl's huge belly wouldn't explode, the big horse cock had been pulled completely out of the sperm-filled pussy. Finally free, Beast Boy's cock pulsed into the air and ejaculated a veritable colossal sperm fountain that reached the high ceiling of the operating room.  
It started raining sperm on Raven and Beast Boy who could not stop moaning. Their bodies became white and sticky from head to toe. The green boy's sperm rained down on the big couch, on the table and around the floor, creating a second, incredibly gigantic sperm pool.

Raven and Beast Boy's orgasms lasted almost two long hours. When they finally stopped coming, their bodies were extremely exhausted, hot, sweaty and covered in sperm everywhere. The two teenagers looked at each other and ended up smiling passionately at each other. Affectionately, Beast Boy pressed his green hand over Raven's large round belly and caused all of his horse sperm inside her womb to be slowly discharged through her pussy.  
Immediately, Raven's pussy became a waterfall of sperm that gushed nonstop, further increasing the large pond of sperm around the two teenagers who were finally sated. Sperm gushed from Raven's pussy for long minutes until the girl's abdomen finally returned to its normal, smooth shape.

Finally, Beast Boy's huge horse cock was still hard and pulsing high above Raven's body, but it looks like the monster cock was starting to soften and shrink for a well-deserved rest. Raven admired that big, wonderful cock with a happy smile on his flushed face and then looked at Beast Boy.

-Gar? -Raven called in a loving smile.-Next time can you turn into a green stallion horse and fuck me like I'm your mare?

Beast Boy blushed and suddenly something happened. The green boy's huge cock went back to hardening and swelling again. The horse's dick began to grow non-stop, monstrously increasing its diameter at the same time that its veins widened monstrously with gallons of teenage blood and its huge balls became even more enormous until they fell on the floor full of sperm.  
Raven paled and was stunned and a little terrified when she saw the monstrous effect her sentence had.  
At this point, Beast Boy had a green horse stick about 137 inches long and as thick as the trunk of a leafy tree with colossal and pulsating veins, a gigantic and obese glans covered in gooey precum and gigantic balls like beach balls.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled very perverted and mischievous.

-What's up, Rae? -Beast Boy whispered sensually.-Do you have a second round in my room?

And Raven started to smile wildly.

-You can count on me.-Raven replied, smiling.-My green horse.

:

An hour later, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg returned home after a very fun night at the club. The three heroes walked the corridors laughing and talking happily.

-It was the best party ever! -Starfire exclaimed with a huge happy smile.-We have to do it again!  
-I totally agree.-Robin smiled playfully.-But next time Raven and Beast Boy should participate too.  
-Those two are idiots for having missed this fantastic party.-Cyborg scoffed, laughing.-I wonder what they were doing all this time alone in this boring and dull tower.

Then, the automatic doors open and the three heroes arrive in the operating room until their feet stop abruptly like brakes on a fast car the moment their eyes come across the deplorable state of the operating room.  
There was a frying pan lying on the kitchen floor with some kind of unfamiliar food that burned to charcoal and spread everywhere. But the worst part was two gigantic ponds of mysterious white goo that were concentrated in the kitchen and on the sofa of the Titans.

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg looked at the ceiling and saw that same white, sticky goo spread all over the ceiling as it dripped nonstop as if it were a drip, or a big white, sticky pancake that was stuck up there.

-But what happened here ...? - Robin asked with confusion in his eyes.

Suddenly, everyone hears a neighing horse followed by a cry from Raven from somewhere in the Titan Tower:

-GARFIELD! I GONNA CUM AGAIN!


End file.
